


Vision

by helens78



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-17
Updated: 2003-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Palpatine has waited his whole life for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision

Ever since I was a child, I've had a vision. A vision that led to a plan; a plan that led to a course of action. It's taken me my entire life to get where I am now, and by the time I was ready, no one was in a position to stop me.

It doesn't matter how I got here. Who I've had to kill. What matters is my vision. My certainty. I've taken every advantage I could find, even the power of the Dark Side. Soon the galaxy itself will be mine. And my vision will be complete.


End file.
